Yugi VS Richard, Clash of the Gods
Yugi VS Richard, Clash of the Gods is the last couple of episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! S. It features a final duel between Yami Yugi and Richard Prior. Featured Duels: Yami Yugi VS Richard Prior 'Turn 1: Richard' Richard Normal Summons Great White (1600/800) in Attack Position and Sets 1 card. 'Turn 2: Yugi' Yugi Normal Summons Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense Position and Sets 1 card. 'Turn 3: Richard' Richard Normal Summons Mad Lobster (1700/1000) in Attack Position and Sets 1 card. 'Turn 4: Yugi' Yugi Normal Summons Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Position and activates Union Attack, to increase Beta's ATK equal to Alpha's ATK (1700/1600 -> 3200/1600). Beta attacks Mad Lobster but Richard activates Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord, preventing Mad Lobster from being destroyed this turn. Because of Union Attack the Battle Damage is reduced to 0. 'Turn 5: Richard' Richard Normal Summons Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (1800/1500) in Attack Position and attacks Beta (LP Yugi 4000 -> 3900). Yugi activates his face-down Soul Rope, paying 1000 Life Points (LP Yugi 3900 -> 2900) and Special Summoning Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) from his Deck in Defense Position. 'Turn 6: Yugi' Yugi activates Premature Burial, paying 800 Life Points (LP Yugi 2900 -> 2100) and Special Summoning Beta the Magnet Warrior from his Graveyard. He Tributes his 3 Monsters to Summon Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Obelisk attacks Great White but Richard activates his face-down Forgotten Temple of the Deep, banishing Great White until the End Phase. Since the target is not on the field anymore the attack is negated. Yugi Sets 1 card and in the End Phase Great White returns to the field. 'Turn 7: Richard' Richard Tributes his 3 Monsters to Summon The Wicked Dreadroot (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Dreadroot's effect halves the ATK and DEF of Obelisk (4000/4000 -> 2000/2000). Dreadroot attacks Obelisk but Yugi activates his face-down Text Spellbook discarding his last card and drawing; if the drawn card is a Spell Card Yugi can use it istantly. Yugi draws Card of Sanctity and activates it so both players draw until they have 6 cards in their hands. The attack continues but Yugi activates the effect of Electromagnetic Turtle in his Graveyard to end the Battle Phase. Richard activates Bubble Burst, destroying Forgotten Temple of the Deep and drawing 2 cards. He Sets 3 cards and ends his turn. 'Turn 8: Yugi' Yugi activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. He then activates Monster Reborn on the just discarded Winged Dragon of Ra (???/???), but Richard activates The Selection, negating the Summoning of Ra since Dreadroot is a God Card by paying 1000 Life Points (LP Richard 4000 -> 3000). Yugi activates Necromancy, Special Summoning Great White, Mad Lobster and Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in Defense Position on Richard's field. He then activates Change of Heart, taking control of Sea Serpent, and Brain Control, paying 800 Life Points (LP Yugi 2100 -> 1300) and taking control of Mad Lobster. Yugi then Tributes them to activate the effect of Obelisk, destroying all monsters on Richard's field and inflicting him 4000 points of Damage. Richard activates his face-down Barrier of Waves, negating Effect Damage since he controls a WATER Monster. After Dreadroot's destruction Richard activates his last face-down Rebirth of the Sacrifice, and since a Tribute Summoned Monster was destroyed, Richard can Special Summon from his Graveyard the Monsters used by its Summon in Defense Position, however their ATK and DEF becomes 0 and Richard must pay 500 Life Points for each of them (LP Richard 3000 -> 1500). Yugi Sets 1 card. 'Turn 9: Richard' Richard activates Water of Youth, gaining 500 Life Points for each WATER Monster he controls (LP Richard 1500 -> 3000). He then Tributes his 3 monsters to Summon The Wicked Eraser (?/?) in Attack Position. Wicked Eraser's ATK and DEF is equal to the number of cards on Yugi's field x1000 (?/? -> 2000/2000). Richard then activates Fear Change, letting him swap the ATK of Obelisk with the one of Eraser since they're both God Cards until the End Phase (Eraser 2000/2000 -> 4000/2000 Obelisk 4000/4000 -> 2000/4000). Eraser attacks Obelisk and Yugi discards Kuriboh from his hand to negate the Damage. Richard Sets 1 card (Eraser 4000/2000 -> 1000/1000). 'Turn 10: Yugi' Yugi activates Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. He then Sets 1 card and activates Exchange letting both of them to trade the only card in their hand to the other player. Yugi receives Water Hazard and Richard receives Double Spell. Yugi then activates Hand Control declaring Double Spell so Richard activates it. Yugi discards Water Hazard to get back Card of Sanctity and activates it. He then activates his face-down Summoning Clock and, since it has been face-down for two Standby Phases, Yugi can Special Summon 2 monsters from his hand. He Summons Queen's Knight (1500/1600) and King's Knight (1600/1400), which Summons thanks to the latter's effect Jack's Knight (1900/1000). Yugi Tributes his 3 monsters to Summon Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000) in Attack Position. Slifer's ATK and DEF are equal to the number of cards in Yugi's hand (X000/X000 -> 3000/3000). Slifer attacks Eraser (LP Richard 3000 -> 1000). Eraser's effect activates and all cards on the field are destroyed. Richard activates the effect of his previous face-down Wave Break and, because it was destroyed, now Richard can Special Summon up to 2 WATER monsters from his Graveyard but they cannot attack. He chooses Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness and Mad Lobster. Yugi Sets 2 cards. 'Turn 11: Richard' Richard Tributes his 2 Monsters to Summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus (2600/1500). Daedalus attacks but Yugi activates his face-down Dark Magic Retribution, to Special Summon his earlier discarded Dark Magician (2500/21000). The attack continues and Yugi activates his face-down Magical Hats to hide Dark Magician inside one of the four hats. Richard activates Double Summon to Normal Summon Maiden of the Aqua (700/2000), which is treated as Umi. Richard then activates the effect of Daedalus, sending Maiden to the Graveyard to destroy the hats. Richard Sets 1 card. 'Turn 12: Yugi' Yugi banishes Electromagnetic Turtle and Kuriboh to Special Summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500). He attacks Daedalus (LP Richard 1000 -> 600). Yugi activates the effect of Black Luster Soldier letting him attack once again, but Richard activates Contagion of Madness letting Yugi lose Life Points equal to half of Black Luster Soldier's ATK (LP Richard 600 -> 0 LP Yugi 1300 -> 0). Featured cards Category:Chapters